robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TeamShakey/Archive 1
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Forum:Roboteers on the wiki page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :ToastUltimatum (talk) 17:52, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Nuts I see you built Nuts! Can I just say I love that robot! I hope it does well in this series!. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 16:54, July 7, 2016 (UTC) /*Robot Wars 2016*/ Given what the website states seems to contradicts what wiki knows, perhaps you could enlighten us as how the heats. The wiki states that heats start with two four-way melees, a league of heads-to-heads and then a heat final. The way the website is written, it makes it seem like the melees act as league, with round 2 being a "mini" league and then a heat final. Also, good luck, being drawn against robots that done a little better than you. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 17:08, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :Pfft please, nuts is ranked like 6th in the last World Champs. Or something like that. I don't know, I'm bad. We have no idea how it got that far! :P The former tournament format is correct, 2 from each melee go into the head to heads. Best 2 go into the final. TeamShakey (talk) 17:23, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Nuts was ranked 6th (or something like that) in World Champs of Europe, but that's a "amateur" championship so it doesn't count. Also, have you seen Overhaul vs Cobalt? If you have, then you might know what I mean by "your screwed, whilst winning". If not, then go watch it. Please. How many robots used N2 for RW? --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 18:10, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Pssst, I make joke. Yeah I've seen it. N2? TeamShakey (talk) 18:15, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::"World Champs of Europe" - WTF you on?. The competition was open to all robots able to compete in a Grade 3 arena, its not their fault if no one else bothers to turn up. In the same sense the FRA World Champs has australians but not Americans, the americans are invited - its just they dont really do non-sportsman feathers anymore and didnt make the trip. Also N2 is banned in the UK for safety reasons, so none of the robots used it. Lastly calling current competitions Amateur is extremely offensive, especially given the standard of entry is higher than Robot Wars itself (i do realise the RW website uses this term, however it shouldnt be repeated). User:Garfie489 19:20, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::Urgh, can we not have an argument on my talk page. k thnx TeamShakey (talk) 18:26, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Geez Garf chill out! Don't overreact! Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:28, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Word of advice Whilst I can understand your desire to remove incorrect information, you left behind a broken sentence which went nowhere. May I advise you reword it next time rather than remove it? CrashBash (talk) 19:24, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Word of advice don't be a complete and utter cock womble. TeamShakey (talk) 21:00, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Who do you think you are? Toon Ganondorf? David? Lewis? I only gave you advice, there's no need to be so goddamn rude when users like those three have been flat out insultive. Reported. CrashBash (talk) 21:27, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :::You rolled back all the changes I made to try and help the wiki because I accidentally left 2 words in. You could have just fixed the grammar instead of reverting and being completely patronising. Also you say those names like I actually know who they are. :S At the end of the day it's not me driving the group of people who could help the wiki the most away (side note the group chats right now are not discussing the wiki favourably). Also I've been reported? I shall cry at my inability to make changes for people to revert. TeamShakey (talk) 21:37, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::Dude, stop saying I'm driving "those people" away when the guys I listed were SO much ruder. I am at least trying to be polite about it. And also, no, you're not being reported for that, you're being reported for your rude comment at the face of constructive criticism. CrashBash (talk) 21:44, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::Dude I know what I'm being reported for. Also I haven't got a clue who the people you're listing are and don't care. I'm just telling you that stuff like this just drives roboteers away from actually trying to help. It wasn't constructive criticism. Telling someone not to make a mistake isn't constructive criticism because it's a mistake. You just reverted everything and proceeded to be patronising. TeamShakey (talk) 21:49, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::::And you proceeded to insult me after I essentially tried to revise what I said (y'know, upon realising exactly who you were). Which technically makes you in the wrong. It wasn't me calling you a "complete and utter cock womble", y'know. And don't put emojis here, please. CrashBash (talk) 21:55, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::::: I'll use emojis on my wiki talk page if I want to use emojis on my wiki talk page.I know who insulted who. I insulted you, because you're being patronising and reverting changes rather than simply fixing a grammatical error. TeamShakey (talk) 22:02, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Yes, and then I tried to reason with you in a clearly more polite way. YOU'RE the one being patronizing now, because instead of discussing this on a clean slate, you choose to insult me....despite, again, other members of the wiki being even ruder. Two wrongs do not make a right, especially if one wrong is trying to make a right in the first place. CrashBash (talk) 22:08, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Alex please don'tswear or insult people here man I know crash can sometimes be annoying but in the end he is just educating new members --Botomatic1000 (talk) 21:08, July 25, 2016 (UTC) : I stand by my comment TeamShakey (talk) 21:09, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Then you have been reported, because that is completely unacceptable, and you know full well it is. CrashBash (talk) 21:30, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Complains about leaving a broken sentence while, in the same edit, leaving an obvious typo. You guys crack me up. Craaig Team Nebula/Snappy Robots (talk) 21:36, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :No I didn't. If I had, the spellcheck would have popped up. CrashBash (talk) 21:44, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :: http://i.imgur.com/LLLXMyv.jpg k then Craaig Team Nebula/Snappy Robots (talk) 21:50, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :::That wasn't a typo, the O didn't register. You're not helping. CrashBash (talk) 21:55, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::That is literally what a typo is though....TeamShakey (talk) 22:02, July 25, 2016 (UTC) could we all just shut up? Crash is being a perfectionist Alex is a little aggressively Craig is... Well I don't know adding fuel to the fire and god knows what garfie is doing.--Botomatic1000 (talk) 21:48, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :I'm just trying to reason with the guy, he's the one being deliberately insultive. I know my comment probably came out wrong, but I wasn't trying to be mean. CrashBash (talk) 21:58, July 25, 2016 (UTC) CrashBash why are you removing users comments from this page? You removed Nates comment. TeamShakey (talk) 22:02, July 25, 2016 (UTC)